The Change
by Brock's Accomplice
Summary: (I'm not good at summaries.) If you like Dark typeish stories, READ. Got Ash, Gio, and Misty. And TR in gerneral. please RnR


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I do not own the characters in the anime, nor do I own any of the concepts in the game. Basically the only thing I DO own is my little story here… Kinda sad huh?  
  
A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ANY AND ALL MY LITTLE TYPOS, AND SPELLING MISTAKES! THANK YOU! (If one REALLY bothers you though, just send me an Email and I'll see if I can fix it.) I'm new at sending my stuff… so be kind! If I ever send anything in again, THEN you can be brutal! Thanks.  
  
Oh, and when you see this: -------- It means that you're about to see something from the past. And all… Oh, You're all smart people! You'll figure it out!  
  
NOW TO THE STORY!  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a few years now since she last saw the boy. Normally she wouldn't even be thinking about him, but something had happened. She stared down at this man before her, down on one knee. A large diamond sparkled out before her. His words washed over her, and the room started to spin… What to say? What to do? Normally she was so strong, but lately… She stared down into his deep dark eyes. Then, she found herself answering his question, "Yes! Oh God Gary yes! I'll marry you!" Then she found her self wrapped up in his arms and being swung around in a giddy moment of laughter. "Oh Misty… I love you so much… You've made my dreams come true… More then you know."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
She could still see the stadium and hear the crowd's endless roar. There was a new Pokemon Master, the youngest one ever. He stood tall and proud. His bright Pikachu sat on his shoulder, cheering happily. "Good job Ash." She whispered in the stands. She couldn't help feel the empty space beside her. Ash looked up at the stands and smiled at her. Reporters and cameras instantly surrounded him. "Hi Mom! Hi Professor! This was for all you guys back at Pallet! But most of all… For my dear friend, who was always like a father to me, Brock. I finally made it!" She smiled sadly. It had been a year since Brock had died. They had been all over, Orange Islands, Johto, and many others. They had come home, and they had all split up. Brock was going to spend some time with his family, and her with hers'. It had been dark and raining hard when Ash appeared at her door. He was soaked to the bone, and trembling.  
  
"Ash! What are you doing here…?" He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Ash?" A fear etched into her like no other. "Misty… It's Brock… He never made it home." She gasped and shook her head. "Where is he? Is he okay?" "Misty, there was an explosion… They still don't know what happened. It just went off, and he was caught in it… and… He didn't make it. Oh God Misty…" She reached out and took him into her arms. They cried together, mourning the loss of their dead friend. Ash had taken it harder then anyone. Brock was the only fatherly figure he ever knew, and he had looked up to him.  
  
"Watch where you're going girl." A ruff deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She was back in the stadium and a tall, smartly dressed man stood before her. "I'm sorry, sir. Um, do I know you?" She looked up at him. He had dark eyes and black hair. He reminded her of someone… but who? He looked out at Ash who was trying to ward off the reporters so he could get out of there. "No, you don't know me. Quite a talented young man, that boy is. His destiny is unique. He was meant for greatness." She looked up the man with question. "What do you mean?" He snapped his fingers and several people in dark uniforms surrounded him and he left without another word. "Good day, miss." She was about to question it further when Ash suddenly ran up to her.  
  
"Misty! I did it! We did it!" He wrapped her in a hug and she forgot the strange man. "Yes Ash… You did it! I'm so proud! Brock would be too…" They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Misty? Like, are you okay?" "Hmm?" She looked up at her sister Daisy. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just… Thinking of the past." "Like, way-to-go little sister! You bagged a one in a million!" Violet cheered as she walked into the room. "Oh, come on… Gary's just Gary." She blushed. They were making this a bigger deal then she thought it should be. "Like, wow Misty! Everyone knows that Gary is like, bachelor of the year! Ever since he made Pokemon Master and his Grandpa Oak made the find of the century! He's stinking rich!" "Oh… Come on Lily! That's not why I'm marrying Gary! He's a good friend! He's really grown up these past years! He's so handsome, a real gentleman, and he's caring! Not to mention he loves me!" She looked at her three sisters. "Uh huh." "Yeah, that's it." "How could we over look that?" They all giggled. "Oh grow up!" She smiled at them.  
  
She looked at the different flowers and the designs for the wedding. The flowers… Her hand trembled as she picked up a stunning white Water Lilly. She stared down at it.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"So, Ash, what are you going to do now? I mean, you're a Master now. You'll be expected to hold that title and all that stuff." She grinned at him now that they were alone. "Awh, I don't know. Train even harder, go after more things. There are still a lot of leagues out there for me to beat. Some even harder." She stared at him in disbelief. "Ash! You're a Pokemon MASTER! You're at the top now! You've beaten many others to! Don't you think it's time to just stay home? You can train here! Then, maybe in a year, you can set out again." He gave her a look as if she was joking. "Come on Misty! I'll come back when the league needs me! I just, want to see how good I can get! I want to keep going till I'm at the complete top!" She gave him a curious look then sighed. "Who was the runner up again?" "Gary. He's really gotten better. And isn't as big a bragger as he used to be." He laughs. "Maybe me beating him at everything now has finally set him straight."  
  
She looked at him. "Ash? Are you okay?" He laughed. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be? I'm the Master! My goal is hear!" Something was up. She knew it, but she decided to let it slide for now. "Misty, I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be hard without Brock. And now that I'm the Master, and Pikachu was the one who got me there, Team Rocket is going to go from annoying to beyond belief!" She looked at the nervous smile on his face. "And?" "Will you go with me? I mean, it just wouldn't be the same without you! Pikachu really likes you!"  
  
At which point Pikachu walked up to Ash and shook his little finger at him. "Chu! Chu chu chu! Pi pika! Chu!" She once again marveled at the fact that he could understand pikachu like a second language now. "What? No way! You do like her!" Pikachu shook his little head and shocked him. "Okay… Okay… Misty, I know you have no reason to go with me now. But… I'd really like you to come with me. Pikachu isn't the only one who would miss you, and likes you." He blushed. "Ash, you still owe me a bike." "Not anymore. I sent it to your house just this morning. I don't want you to come if you feel like you have to."  
  
She stared at him. Could this be the same boy that was so immature at times? Who drove her crazy? Who she had held a crush on all these years? He still kept amazing her! "Oh Ash! Of course I'll go with you!" His face lit up and he flashed that boyish smile at her and before she knew it, they were locked in a hug, and a deep kiss.  
  
"I was hoping you would say yes… I got this for you." He took out a bouquet of sparkling white Water Lilies. "Oh Ash! I love them! Thank you!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
She looked down at the Lilly. "What did you say Misty?" Violet looked at her. "Huh? Oh! Nothing. I must have been thinking out loud." She looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm late! I was supposed to meet Gary at that French restaurant three minutes ago! Bye! Thanks for your help! Couldn't do it without you!" They laughed. "You couldn't do a lot without us little sis!" "Like, Give Gary a kiss for me!" "Grab his… OW!" Daisy gave Lily a look and they all laughed hysterically. "Oh… Sisters!" She hurried off.  
  
She ran in to find Gary not there yet. "Oh. Um, Reservations for Misty and Gary Oak." The waiter checked his little book. "Ah yes, right this way. Mr. Oak isn't here right now. He called to say he would be a little late. There was a problem that requires his immediate attention." "Oh. Okay." She followed him wondering what the problem could have been.  
  
She sat at the table and stared into her water. It had to be the league. Lately there seemed to be a lot of problems there. It seems that since Gary took over as Master, there had been more pokemon thefts, more robberies, and even more mysterious deaths. Everyone suspected that Team Rocket was behind it. But no one could prove it. Team Rocket… Lord how she hated that name…  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Ash! Watch out!" "Prepare for trouble!" "I got it Misty! Run!" "Make it double!" "PIKA!!" WHAM! She fell face first into the mud, drowning out the rest of the motto, thankfully. She sat up, a headache ripping through her brain. She looked around.  
  
Pikachu was powered up, Ash looking rather bored and Team Rocket looking like they could use a nice long vacation. "Okay, now be a good little team and blast off again." He waved a hand and Pikachu grinned and in a flash, they blasted off. He looked at Misty. "You okay?" "Yeah. You'd think by now they'd be used to electricity." He laughed then looked off at the sky after them. "I know. You'd think by now the head of Team Rocket would get wise, and send someone worth my time. I think he's just happy to get those three away from him, and give someone else a headache for a while." Worth his time? She shook it off. "It's probably working to."  
  
She watched as Pikachu jumped into his backpack and Ash headed off. Something was different about him. Had been for a while. Ever since he became the Master, first of the League, then of another, and soon, another… He was getting stronger to, Pikachu was now one of the most powerful ones of it's own kind ever recorded. And Ash had also been training himself recently too. She would wake some early mornings to find him already up, and practicing some fighting moves with Pikachu. She decided that it was nothing; he was just growing up, and dismissed it.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Sorry I'm late Sweetie!" Gary rushed in and kissed her lovingly. "It's okay. What was the problem?" He sat down and shrugged. "Oh, sabotage. There was a gas leak in the venting shafts of the head quarters. Turned out to be poison. Put ten of our employs in the Medics. And several of the pokemon are being cared for in the Centers." "That's awful! Who would do such a thing?" She worriedly took his hand.  
  
"Well, the guards say they heard strange noises, kinda like the sound of a cat type pokemon. Strange huh?" She blinked. "That's it?" She questioned almost hesitantly. "No, we checked the security cameras and just before they all went black, they caught some guy in all black, a large cloak on to hide his size, and face. Not the first time this has happened either. He's a tricky little devil if you ask me. But he'll slip up. One way or another." He sighed. "Damn jerk also stole a few samples from the plants division." His hands tensed. "It's okay Gare. Relax. You'll get him soon enough. After all, you're the Pokemon Master! He can't face up to you!" They looked at each other and laughed. "That's why I love you Misty. You're the greatest!" They locked in a lovers kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Ash? What's wrong? Where are you going?" She woke up to find him packing up the campsite, and not looking too happy. "I have a call from the league. Seems they can't take care of the simplest things themselves. Looks like I got this far for nothing." He tosses a crumpled up paper into the fire. "Seems Team Rocket has suddenly taken to messing directly with the head quarters. " Misty got up and quickly packed. "Maybe it's for the best. You haven't been home in a while. You know how your mom worries." She smiled at him playfully. "Better bring your clean underwear to ease her troubled nights." Ash smiled at her and they laughed. "Pikachu already took care of that for me." She saw a tiny paw give her thumbs up from inside his pack. "Go Pikachu!" She cheered and the little mouse took a bow.  
  
Suddenly a messenger drove up. "Message for a Mr. Ketchum!" Ash looked up and took it. The driver rode off as quickly as he had come. Ash opened it. "It's from home…" He read it silently. She finished cleaning up the site with Pikachu as he read.  
  
She looked up at Ash and saw him standing very still. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Ash? What's wrong? What is it?" She got up and went to him. But the way he was clenching his fists made her stop. He through the letter into the dieing fire and in a slow, and dark voice called out to Pikachu. "We need to go. Misty, go ahead to the League. I'll meet up with you there shortly. I have some matters to attend to first… " She was about to question him when he suddenly turned and ran off, a confused Pikachu chasing after. "Ash!" She blinked after him, and then fished the letter out of the fire. It was slightly burned, but she could make it out.  
  
"Dear Mr. Ketchum,  
  
There was arson two days ago in Pallet. The subject to arson was the Ketchum residence. Delia and all in the house died. Suspects behind the arson are being pursued and further investigations have reopened the Brock Harrison case. Investigations have pinpointed the suspect somewhere in the industry city. We are sorry for your loss.  
  
League informants."  
  
Misty's hand flew to her mouth and she looked up to where Ash had ran off worriedly. "Oh Ash…"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Congratulations Misty! You got your self quite a catch there Gary." Professor Oak winked at him. He looked so much older now. No longer that strong older man she had come to know so well back then. Of course, she was older now to, almost nineteen. She had filled out her slim curves nicely, and held pale soft skin. Her now, orange red hair was left to billow freely down her back. She smiled at Gary. "Well, the fisherman isn't half bad himself."  
  
Gary was now a tall, muscular man. His wild hair and boyish looks had been tamed. His hair had been cut shorter and hung off to the side. He wasn't that snub-nosed boy with only self-winnings on his mind anymore. He was a gentleman, and loved her more then, dare she think it, pokemon. "Oh, Professor, may I use your restroom?" He smiled at her. "If you still remember where it is." "You haven't remodeled again, have you? Last time you did that, even YOU couldn't find the restroom." Gary snickered. "It's still in the same place, just don't ask me where that is!" Professor Oak laughed.  
  
She walked down the hallway; casually looking over the pictures that hung everywhere. Most were of Gary's parents, and Gary himself. She mused over the baby photos. Then she came to one of Delia Ketchum, and a very young Ash. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Why would Samual Oak have this in his house? Were the rumors true? Did he secretly care for Delia? It was said, he would have asked her to marry him… then she was killed. Some even thought that Samual Oak was Ash's father. But that was quickly disproved… No one knew who Ash's real father was. Oh, there were plenty of rumors, but none seemed real enough. Delia Ketchum took that secret to the grave with her. Someone had made sure of that. Dead sure…  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"He should be here by now. Where could he be?" Misty fretted. She paced the halls of the league. Suddenly Gary rounded the corner and nearly crashed into her. "Misty!" "Gary! What are you doing here?" He looked a little shaken up. "You mean you haven't seen the news?" She slowly shook her head and turned on the TV.  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you this update live on the spot where police have apprehended the suspect responsible for the deaths of Delia Ketchum, and Brock Harrison. The suspect is holding up in a warehouse here in Industry city. Their identity has yet to be confirmed. The League Champion, the son of Delia, and great friend to Brock has just appeared on the scene."  
  
The view changed to show a dark warehouse surrounded by officers and police dogs. Suddenly Ash ran over to the head Jenny closely followed by Pikachu. He talked briefly with her and suddenly looked ill. An officer came over and talked to the reporter.  
  
"This just in! The identity has just been confirmed." A picture of Ash's close friend Richie appeared on the screen. "Oh God!" Misty backed up into Gary. "You know that lunatic?" He asked her. "Yes. He's one of Ash's best friends! He placed third this year! Just below you." Gary looked at the picture then back at her. "That's him? But they were like brothers!"  
  
Their attention turned back to the TV as an explosion rocked the warehouse. Ash! Where was he? She could see all the Officers on the ground, ducking the flying derbies, but where was Ash? Then a huge bolt of lightning blew the roof off the complex. A Raichu flew out and crashed into the ground. It looked badly beat up. Growlith quickly surrounded it and a Joy started tending to it right away. As Misty watched, the camera moved to show the door of the building. Richie was standing there he looked worse then his Raichu did, with a few burn marks, cuts, and bruises covered his face and arms. On a closer look, she saw he was Holding Ash in front of him, a knife to his neck. "NO!" She felt helpless and alone.  
  
The camera zoomed in and a reporter said something about a new situation and drama. She stared at the TV, praying silently for Ash. Then Richie started yelling hysterically. "HE CAN'T LIVE! None of them can! We must kill them or our future is doomed! I was hired to take out Brock! Then I found out too much! I wasn't supposed to hear anything! But I did! He can't live! He is the one! He lives forever!" Officers slowly moved in to surround him in a half circle. "That's why I took out his Mom! She knew! She created this abomination! She knew it! The prophecy! I know who his father is! He lives! He cannot die! The terror lives on in Ash!"  
  
The lot went silent. Even Ash looked shocked. "You know who my father is?" He whispered, yet it sounded loud in the silence. "YOU MUST DIE!" Richie screamed and moved to slice his throat. Misty gasped, afraid to breath. "PIKA…. CHUUU!!!" A yellow streak flew through the air and a bolt went through the two boys. "AHHH!" Richie dropped the knife and fell to the ground. Ash took the bolt and looked down at Richie sadly.  
  
"He must be used to electricity by now…" Gray observed. "A stunning ending to this horror. Richie will most likely be taken to a hospital, and upon his recovery he will be questioned and taken to Jail. I'm sure that… Wait! Look up there!" The view changed to the rooftop of a nearby building. I figure in all black with an unmistakable red 'R' on the front stepped out of the shadows. "Team Rocket Assassins!" Gary hissed right along with the reporter.  
  
"Ash! Look out!" Misty yelled at the TV. He looked up just as a vile filled with gas hit the ground between him and Richie. The gas quickly spread. "It's Poison! Get everyone back! Now!" Jenny yelled out and everyone scrambled back. The camera wavered as the reporter and crew raced back. It showed Ash and Richie still in the gas; Richie whispered something to him. The gas over took the images and the camera went black.  
  
"Ash! Get out of there!" Gary yelled. Misty felt dizzy. "Ash…" She sat down hard on the couch. Gary frantically flipped through the various stations, hoping to find some clue as to what happened. It was several minutes later when a reporter appeared on the TV.  
  
"We have news of the events that have taken place today. Five people were not able to escape from the deadly gas in time, including Richie. Two officers a growlith, and a reporter from channel seven lay dead today. Several others were rushed to the nearby hospital and remain in critical condition. Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum from Pallet town remains missing. Weather he was killed by the gas or kidnapped by Team Rocket remains yet to be seen. If you have any information concerning these events, please contact us at…"  
  
Gary turned off the TV. "Where could he be? It's not like him to just run off like that…" He thought out loud. She looked at him. "It has been a while since you and he got together and talked, hasn't it? He's changed." He looked up. "What do you mean?" She sighed heavily. "I don't know, he's just… different." "He's probably just growing up. Maturing. I'm sure it's nothing… I'm sure he's okay. He knows how to take care of himself." "I hope you're right…" She gave him a small smile.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Professor Oak, may I ask you a personal question?" He looked up at her with a smile. Gary had left to go get measured for his tux. "Sure Misty. Go right ahead." She thought carefully on how to put it. "It's about Delia Ketchum." He almost dropped his teacup. Well, that was put nicely. She shook her head. "Was it true? What they said about you two?" She asked softly. He shut his eyes. "Yes… We were good friends. Real good friends. Her son and Gary were best friends. I practically helped raise him." She took a sip of her tea. "But were you going to marry her?" He looked at her; she could see tears in his eyes. "Yes. I was thinking of asking her to marry me."  
  
Way to go girl, you just reopened some major scars. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She apologized to him. "No, it's okay. That was almost four years ago… I've gotten over it now. Besides, I'm sure it's just as painful for you." She nodded. Delia Ketchum had been like a mother to her. Always fretting over her, cooking, cleaning, and loving. "Four years ago… was it really that long ago?" She thought. "How time goes by…"  
  
She looked at the clock. "Oh my! It's late! I lost track of the time! Thank you for the lunch and tea Professor!" "Any time Misty. We really should do it more often." She got up and headed for the door. "Oh! Could you tell Gary that I'm going to be late tonight? I have some important business to attend to first." "Will do." She hugged him then ran off.  
  
She went to her house. Had it really been four years? She looked at her calendar. Oh! Tomorrow there was supposed to be a huge convention for the League! The Master, the runner up, and several other important people were supposed to be there! Oh! How could she let this just sneak up on her! "Awe man… I have to go to this! This is what you get for not checking your calendar every day!" She scolded her self. Did she have anything to wear? It was supposed to be formal! She ran to her closet.  
  
"Okay… Dress. Check… Shoes…" She looked around. "Now where did I put them?" She reached up onto the top shelf. "AH!" A pair of shoes smacked her on the head, along with a swimming trophy, a photo book, and some 'Water Master' Magazines. "Ow…" She rubbed her head and looked up, just as a large shoebox fell and smacked her in the face. "Serves you fight for not cleaning out your closet in over a year…" She moaned. She started to clean up the mess. She picked up the box. "Hmm…" She opened it.  
  
"Seven deaths after tragic disaster in Warehouse district! Pokemon Master still missing!" "Team Rocket strikes again! Investigation in Ritchie's house goes wrong as it is suddenly blown up, claiming lives of three officers and land lord!" "Ash Ketchum found in street with small concussion! When questioned, says he can't remember where he's been!" "Scandal is found in police department! Three officers are arrested for being traitors!" "Team Rocket investigation goes horribly wrong! Insiders are found decapitated in field by two kids!" "New information leads police to believe TR has inside help in Pokemon league!" "Mysterious Pokemon sighted!" "Break in at poison center! New deadly poison missing!" "Victims of deadly gas are found! All of them belonging to a high rank in government!" "TEAM ROCKET PLOT FOILED! World is safe again!" "Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum under investigation." "Investigation leads police in circles." "Giovanni buys out weapons factory." "Weapons factory ravaged by Team Rocket! Giovanni left to pay bill." "Investigation over Ash Ketchum comes to a stand still!" "Baffling mystery sends town into panic! Strange pokemon thought to be behind it." "Gary Oak appointed Pokemon Master Due to default!!" She stared down at the newspaper clippings, the headlines screaming out at her.  
  
She flipped through them, reading each one carefully. She remembered how she had felt it important to keep them all. They all seemed to be linked some how. Then she paused. One was missing! She dug into the box looking for it; her hand felt something made of material at the bottom. She pulled it up and screamed.  
  
It was a hat! An official Pokemon League hat, looking beat up, ragged, and old. Her hand trembled and she dropped the box of newspaper clippings. "Ash…" It looked like it had gone through a fire at one point, burnt along the edges. She looked it over, remembering how much he had loved that hat, how big a fight he had put up over it whenever it was put down. She flipped it over and found the missing article. "POKEMON MASTER ASH KETCHUM PRESUMED DEAD! Matters concerning death lead in circles! Search for body given up after storm washes away evidence!"  
  
She clutched the hat tightly, trembling all over, fighting back tears.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Misty! Over here!" Ash called out to her. She ran over. "I think it went this way!" "Ash, must we be out here this late at night?" She shivered in the cool wind. "I told you, if you didn't want to come, you didn't have to. And yes, that's when it comes out! And you saw it run this way!" She frowned. "I said I THINK it went this way…" "What ever. Either way, I'm going to catch it! Right Pikachu?" "Pi pikachu! Pika pi!" He laughed. "It's not my fault you didn't eat dinner! Here, I think there's some food in my backpack."  
  
They walked through the woods, Pikachu munching happily on some ketchup- covered rice balls. "That's disgusting…" Misty laughed at Pikachu. "Hush! I hear something!" Ash looked around. She watched him in the dark. Even in this dim light, she could see the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
He was loosing a lot of sleep. First with the ordeal with the warehouse, then over that slight concussion he had when he had reappeared. Strange thing was, he refused to talk about it. Whenever questioned, he would just say he didn't remember any of it and change the subject. She had a feeling that he did remember though.  
  
Then when he had become the target of investigation he had started staying up all night. Sometimes when the investigation looked like it was seriously turning against Ash, he would disappear at night only to come back early in the morning looking exhausted. Then the investigation would go in a circle, and everything would go back to where it started. She suspected that he was doing something late at night… but didn't know what. He would just smile at her and say it was just a misunderstanding. Then when he had been taken in and questioned, he had stayed up for nights. Then the investigation had just come to a stand still. He never told her what it was over, or about. And she wasn't too sure she wanted to know. She was just glad it was over.  
  
Now, she found herself following him out into the night after that mysterious pokemon that had been driving the town nuts! He just needed to get some rest! He was so stubborn! "MISTY! LOOK OUT!" "What?" He dove at her and knocked her down just as a net flew out at her. They groaned. "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"  
  
"Not now! I'm busy! I'll gladly blast you all off another time!" He glared at the trio. "You always interrupt our motto! Do we interrupt your little things?" James pouted. "As a matter of fact…" Jessie thought. "Enough! Hand over your pokemon now or you'll be sorry!" Meowth yelled out.  
  
They got up and Glared at them. "You guys never learn your lesson do you? What do we have to do? Call up your boss our selves and tell him to back off?" She yelled up at them. "Yeah right! No one tells the Boss to back off! Last person who did that ended up missing a head!" Jessie laughed. "We have orders to get that Pikachu and all the other pokemon to! So Hand them over!" James called out. "I don't have time for this!" Ash glared. "Pikachu! Thunder shock!"  
  
"PIIIKAAACHUUU!" "AHHH!!!" They all fried. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF YET AGAIN!" They all flew out of sight. "Gesh. Those guys are starting to really annoy me. Maybe you'd better call up their boss and tell him off." He smiled at Misty. "I bet you could scare him off. You scare everything off!" **WHAM** She couldn't help but laugh as she put away the mallet. She had a temper, and wasn't afraid to use it. "Pika!" Pikachu suddenly pointed at a bunch of bushes.  
  
"What is it Pikachu?" Ash jumped back up and looked at the bushes. "Pii…" He growled softly. "Ash, do you think it's the pokemon?" She asked worriedly. "Yup…" He moved his hand to his poke-balls. Suddenly a rather large Nyura leapt out of the bushes. "Misty! Stay back!" He dove and pushed her out of the way. It turned and glared at him with dark shinning eyes. "Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" "CHU!" Nyura leapt out of the way and slashed at Pikachu. "Piiii!" He went down.  
  
As she watched, it turned on Ash. "Ash! Look out!" Next thing she new, it was on him in a flash of teeth and claws. "AHH!" He jumped back and sent it back a few feet with a kick. Blood fell to the ground. "Ash! Are you okay?" He held a hand to his left arm. It was bleeding heavily. "I'm fine!" He shouted out at her roughly.  
  
The dark cat circled him, growling and licking the blood off its whiskers. "I'm catching you, weather you think so or not…" He took out a poke-ball. They glared at each other, measuring their weaknesses. Nyura grinned darkly, showing it's many teeth, then leapt through the bushes. "Dang it!" He started after it. "Don't! Are you crazy! Let it go!" She yelled at him. He shot her a look that said he was going after this pokemon even if it was from hell it's self.  
  
He gave a short whistle and Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder and they ran through the bushes after it. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" She yelled after him. She hesitated, and then ran after him. She got to an area with lots of trees and looked around. Where was he? How could she have lost him so quickly? "Ash? Pikachu?" Nothing. Then she heard it.  
  
"NYUUURR!!!" "PIIIIIKAAAA!!!" "AHHHH!" She ran off in that direction and nearly ran right off a steep cliff. "WHOA!" She skidded to a stop. Looking down she saw the ocean ragging up at her, rocks threatening her from below. "Ash?" Then she saw it… His cap. Floating amongst the deadly rocks in the waves. "Oh God… No… ASH! PIKACHU!" She expected him to suddenly call out, dangling from the cliff some how. But nothing.  
  
"ASH!" She screamed and fell to her knees, landing in a small puddle of blood. No… This wasn't happening… No. That was all she could think. No. He was Ask Ketchum. He couldn't go like this! He was strong! He always found a way to survive! He defied the odds! He couldn't just leave her here! Not like this! NO!  
  
The police found here like that. Crying at the cliffs edge. She told them what happened in a trance like state, and they told her they would keep a look out along the beaches incase he turned up. She caught the hidden meaning in it. In case his body turns up. They fished his hat out of the water and she took it with out thought. They searched the area, and more then the area for over a week. But no sign of Ash, or Pikachu. Later, when all hope had been lost, Gary was appointed the new Pokemon master since he was runner up. Everything was a blur… Though, she found it ironically funny, Team Rocket never bothered her again. She didn't hear from the Trio for over three years. And when she did see them, they were running from an Officer Jenny.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
She found herself clutching the hat tightly, her own nails digging into her skin. She glared at it through burning tears. "DAMN YOU!" She flung it at the floor in a furry as she lost control and the hot tears streamed down her face. She fled the room and found herself face down at the toilet. So much for the nice lunch she'd had.  
  
The doorbell startled her. "Figures…" She cleaned off her face and ran to the door. "Yes?" A man stood there from the league. "Misty Waterflower? There's a problem down town. All masters and gym leaders are being called for." She blinked at him. "What's the problem?" He cast a look at his watch. "No time to explain here. Head to the main Pokemon Center right away, someone there will be there to give you all the details. Oh, and congratulations on the engagement. See you there in half an hour!" She nodded. "Thanks, see you there!" She sighed. "I wonder what could be a big enough problem to require all gym leaders and masters help…" She ran to get ready.  
  
Half an hour later she reached the Pokemon Center along with several other gym leaders and the top five masters. "Gary!" She ran up to him. "What's going on?" He gave her a hug. "It seems Team Rocket is going all out! Officer Jenny needs our help." "Team Rocket? Oh! Not again!"  
  
"Attention! Everyone! Please! Pay attention! We have an emergency! Would all of you please come with me?" Jenny called out. "Right! Let's go!" They all ran after her. She bumped into someone and looked over. "AH! Sabrina!" She still looked the same, but her bangs were a little longer now. "Hello Misty. It's been a while. How is everyone?" She looked up at the most powerful psychic in the world. "Oh, just fine. How have you been?" "Good. I'm sorry about all your friends. I didn't make it to the funerals…" Misty looked away. "Yeah… It's okay."  
  
"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" They came to the main street, completely surrounded by cop cars, police, and bystanders. "What's going on?" She asked someone. "Some people from Team Rocket tried to rob that store! It's a technology research outlet. They set off the alarm. Now we have them trapped!" She looked at who had answered. "Do you know who it is?" He shook his head.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" She and Gary both looked up at the building. "It's them!" "Would have thought they'd be fired by now…" "Hey! Don't interrupt the motto!" James called out. He still looked almost the same, only now; he was more buffed up. "Yeah! Hey, wait, isn't that one of the old twerps?" Misty blinked over at Jessie. She to looked about the same. "Can it! That's in 'da past! We have some loot to steal!" A Persian called out. "Right!"  
  
"Hold it right there! You're not going anywhere! Drop the bags and surrender now!" Jenny yelled at them. "We don't think so!" Jessie signaled to James and they whipped out two bazookas. "DROP IT!" The street was filled with clicks as safeties were taken off and guns aimed. "Looks like we have a stand off!" The Persia growled. "But we have the bigger weapons. You fire, we fire. And we'll take out more then you will. We're not playing around!" "Yeah! We've got a job to do!"  
  
Gary signaled a grass trainer. "Go Ivysaur! Vine whip! Now!" Their bazookas were instantly lifted. "AHH! NO FAIR! Those are ours!" James whined. "Well… he's not that different…" Misty shook her head. "Surrender!" Jenny gave her last warning. The trio looked panicked. "Jessie, what are we gonna do? The boss needs this stuff! He can't complete the job with out it!" "If he wanted it that badly, why'd he send us…?" Persia mumbled. "Quiet! We can't fail him! He'll kill us!" Jessie smacked them. "We're not through yet!"  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the area. "What was that?" Gary yelled out. "Look! It's him!" A dark figure in a cloak stood near a burning car. "Freeze!" An officer yelled out, he aimed a gun at him. The figure leapt up and sent the officer flying in a bone crunching kick. "Scyther! Go!" Gary sent out his pokemon. "Slash attack! Now! The figure seemed to eye the pokemon. "Pathetic." He hissed. He ran at it.  
  
"SCYTHER!" The pokemon prepared to attack, when suddenly a huge bolt flew from the figure and burned it to a crisp. It fell over, black as coal. "That's not possible!" Gary stared helplessly at his now pile of ashes pokemon. "No human can harness elemental powers!" "Duck!" Misty dove and slamed Gary to the ground just as another blast flew at him. This time she saw where it was coming from.  
  
"It's not him! It's coming from that small brown backpack he has!" She yelled out. The officers moved into surround him. "Surrender now or else! There is no escape!" Jenny yelled out. The figure looked around. "I don't think so…" He looked up, and a bolt flew from the pack and into the sky. "Wha?" They all looked up at it. Then it faded. "It's a signal!" Someone shouted out. At which point, total hell broke out.  
  
"We told you to prepare for trouble!" "Now it'll be double!" "You didn't surrender now!" "So now you're in for a fight!" Jessie and James laughed. "That's right!" Persian grinned at them. "It's an ambush!" Someone yelled. Suddenly teams started to show up all over the place. On the rooftops, in buildings, up and down the streets, from the sky, and even from the sewers.  
  
"It's war!" "What do we do?" "We're trapped!" "I'm going down with a fight!" There were mixed emotions from the officers and masters. Gary stepped forward and faced the man in the black cloak. "What do you want?" There was silence, then a dark voice. "The world." He snapped his fingers and the teams attacked.  
  
Pokemon attacked, and battled. People fought, weapons flashed, and the streets were rocked with explosions. "Starmie! Golduck! Blastoise! Go!" She released the pokemon as she faced a team. She looked at the Blastoise. It was Ash's old Squirtle. When he had died, she had taken it in as her own… The rest of them had been freed or sent to a good place to be raised. "Hydro Cannons!" "Blas!" A Ponyta went down. "Good work! Golduck! Psybeam!" A trainer himself went down. "Starmie! Hyper beam!" The team she'd been fighting blasted off. "Yes!" Just before she could congratulate herself, another one took its place.  
  
The battle raged on. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of the man in black. He fought like the demons. Pokemon fell like flies, as well as the trainers. Jessie and James also held their own, along with Persian. Suddenly she hit the ground hard. "AH!" A Rocket stood over her. "No mercy!" He spat at her and called over a Nidoking, "Horn tackle!" It lowered its head and prepared to strike.  
  
"Misty!" Gary yelled out. But he was to far away. At the name the man in black looked up. "Misty?" The Nidoking came down. "NO!" She cringed. Then right before it crushed her a yellow blur crashed into her and she was tossed out of the way.  
  
"Pika!" She looked up to see two familiar dark eyes looking down at her. "Pikachu?" It's ears twitched at the sound of her voice. "Chaa!" Next thing she knew she was being hugged tightly by the little yellow electric mouse in the middle of all the fighting and chaos. It was almost funny.  
  
Pikachu? Here? Had he survived only to be taken captive by Team Rocket? She couldn't let this go on! She would get Pikachu away from them! She would take him as her own… no matter how painful. She looked up only to see the man in black giving orders to the Rocket who had almost killed her. The Rocket didn't seem happy about the orders but also not about to argue.  
  
Pikachu looked up. "Pi! Pika pikachu!" The man seemed to consider it then yanked her up. "Hey!" She struggled to get free. She threw a punch but it didn't seem to faze him. "Pikachu! Help!" She called out to her old friend. But he only ran off and let a huge bolt fly into the air. The fighting stopped as quickly as it had started. The Teams took a safe distance from the masters and officers. A glance around told her that Jessie and James had gotten away with their loot. The Teams looked like they wanted to keep fighting, but in the same, not wanting to go against their leader.  
  
"You're all under arrest! For disturbing the peace, robbery, vandalism, and anything else we find!" Jenny called out; looking tired, and beat up. The rest of the officers leveled their guns and looked ticked. The Teams looked outdone. The man now holding her captive simply held her before him calmly. "I think not." Jenny took it as a hostage situation and held everyone back.  
  
"What do you want?!" Jenny yelled out, sounding almost defeated. Misty looked up at the man holding her. From this distance, she could see that he was not that old, maybe her age or younger. He had a lean athletic form under that menacing cloak, but still looked strong and one of much power. She almost felt admiration towards him.  
  
"I already told you." He paused and looked down at her. "But this will do nicely till then." He sent a glance at Pikachu. "CHAA!" A bolt flew at a nearby jeep parked between the Rockets and the others. It exploded in a huge fireball. "GET BACK!" Jenny screamed at everyone and pushed them from the raging flames.  
  
The teams took that as a cue to leave. They slipped away into the night. She tried to twist around to get a better look at his face, and get away. He only held her tighter and adjusted the hood of the cloak so she couldn't even see his face. "Not yet, don't ruin the surprise." He whispered. Then before she knew it a cloth was over her nose and mouth. Nock out gas! No! She had to get away! But she was so tired… she just wanted to sleep… sleep…. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
"I still don't like it. I mean, she's completely against Team Rocket and everything it stands for! Who's to say that she doesn't get away and go get the police?" Someone whispered nearby. "Who said anything about her getting away! He'd kill us if we let a little thing like her mess everything up!" Someone else said. "But what about the main boss? Does he know about this?" "Most likely not. Now stop your complaining and hand me that screwdriver!"  
  
She opened her eyes then squinted under the bright lights. "Where am I…?" She sat up and looked around. She was in a small room without a lot of furniture. Just a bed, which she was on, a large mirror, and a table. She stopped at the table. James and Jessie were working on it. "Well, look here! She's finally woken up!" Jessie looked at her. "It's no wonder, with all the noise that you two cause." Misty glared at them. James got frustrated with a screw he was working on and took out the hammer and jammed it in. "There!"  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here?" She gave them a hard look. "This is kidnapping! I'll make sure that you're both hanged for this! You and…" She suddenly remembered the man in black and Pikachu. "Pikachu! Where is Pikachu?" She looked around frantically. "Pikachu?" James looked confused. "Pikachu… Oh yes, Pikachu. I take it that you saw him at the wild party. He's doing just fine. Trust me. Guess what!" She laughed evilly. "We finally captured Pikachu!" Her and James cheered together and did a little dance.  
  
"No! I demand to see him! As a matter of fact! I demand to see your boss! I am going to take Pikachu and we are going to walk out of here whether you like it or not! Got it?" She jumped up. "Now take me to him!" They stopped cheering and dancing and looked at her. "Still the hot headed little brat. All well. Which boss would you like to see?" Jessie grinned. It made her a little nervous to see them cooperating like this.  
  
"Which boss? You have more then one? I seem to recall only one." She thought out loud. Were there really more then one bosses? Had the police had it all wrong this whole time? This was news! She would have to find out all that she could and somehow get away and tell them everything. She was ready to take down Team Rocket, even if she had to do it herself!  
  
"Um… I want to see the main one!" She decided. "Very well." They opened the door and walked out. "Follow us." She blinked at them and went after them. They were being way to cooperative… Something was up. "I think you'll find this quite interesting twerp…" Jessie grinned. "Yes, very interesting." James laughed.  
  
They walked for a few minutes. This place was huge! It was hard to believe that such a huge place was so hard to find. How had they managed to keep this place hidden from the police for so long? Then she had a thought; what if it wasn't hidden? What if it was in plain sight of everyone? Yes, the more she thought about it, the more she felt she knew that it wasn't hidden at all, but simply in disguise from any curious eyes. She noticed how many people there were just walking around to. Thousands! It made her wonder just how many members there really were. She even recognized some of them. There was the Joy from Viridian City, and the Jenny from Celadon City. The ones that Brock had gone nuts over… Brock… That brought her back to the fact that no matter what; she would take down this place. Nothing would stop her. She would get revenge for all her friends…  
  
"We're here!" "Have fun twerp!" They laughed and ran off leaving her facing a rather large metal door. They were just going to leave her here? With out making sure that she even went in? They sure were dumb, either that or they figured that her curiosity would make her go in by herself. If that was the case, they were right, and it only made her mad at herself for being so darn predictable.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She knocked on the door, feeling pathetic at the tiny taping sound she made on that huge door. But it must have sounded louder inside because it swung open right away. "Come in." A deep voice full of authority and power beckoned to her. She felt a second of doubt. What am I doing here? Just turn around and run. Get out of here and find out where the heck you are! You don't need to know who this guy is! Just where he is! No… She was here for answers. And she would get them. After all, she was Misty Waterflower and no one pushed her around. And especially no one kidnapped her! She lifted her head up high, and stood up straight, then marched in.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Misty. It still is, Miss, isn't it?" He started out. She paused, how did he know that? She looked around. It was dark, the only real lights were right above her. He sat up on a high pedestal so she could only see his fancy maroon suit complete with a black tie and an official Team Rocket pin on it. Well, of course he knew that she was to be married. He was head of Team Rocket. And they knew everything.  
  
"Yes. It's still Miss. And you are?" She looked up at him, trying to peer into the shadows to see his face. "We hear that you are scheduled to marry Gary Oak, grandson to the famous Professor Oak. Not to mention the rich pokemon master." Oh yes… They knew everything.  
  
"What's it to you? Why am I here?" She ventured. "You know, we here at Team Rocket do not respect anyone who wins on behalf of default. It just is a shameful way to take a prize away from the true victor." He didn't seem to hear her. "Well, the true victor wasn't able to accept the prize!" She felt a lump form in her throat. No! She couldn't show any weakness to this… this monster!  
  
"Yes, we heard about that. Very unfortunate indeed. Much like those many other deaths." She was starting to get mad. "You caused those other deaths! Now tell me why I'm here! Who are you?!" She took a step forward threateningly. "We caused the death of A Mr. Brock Harrison, yes. And I can assure you, it was pure accident. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She glared at him. "And the other?" His voice grew to a whisper. "The death of Mrs. Delia Ketchum was not our doing. It was the work of a renegade ex-member out looking for revenge. He was… taken care of." Mrs. Delia Ketchum? But she had always heard it as Miss, or Ms. She was about to question this when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
She turned around to see it open slowly. "I thought I said I wanted no disturbances!" He growled out. She looked at the person standing there. It was him! She narrowed her eyes. The man in black. Her kidnapper. "Sorry to bother you, but there is something on the news that you might want to see." He said. She looked back at the boss wondering just who this man was, and what influence he held. "Very well. Thank you." She looked back and forth. There was something about them. A Feeling of closeness, yet at the same time, perhaps competition, and power.  
  
"Come in, you may stay here." He beckoned to the young man, even though he looked as if he would have stayed invited or not. She glared at him as he came in and stood off to the side of her. A TV seemed to appear out of nowhere. A familiar newscaster appeared.  
  
"…Robbery lead to all out street wars today along Main Street between Rockets, Officers, and Masters. Gary Oak led the attack along with chief officer Jenny. On the Rocket side, the mysterious man responsible for many past robberies and raids was in charge. If you have any information on this man, or any of the Rockets, please contact your local police department. The things stolen correspond with many of the past things. Mechanical devices, computer chips, and chemical toxins and tests." A shot from the battle came up on the screen, then a shot from after the battle came up. She noticed Gary running from person to person frantically.  
  
"The battle ended unexpectedly as Misty Waterflower, who is engaged to marry Pokemon Master Gary Oak next month, was taken hostage and then kidnapped by Team Rocket. What is Team Rocket up to? Is this a ransom situation? If so, what could they possibly want? This is your news at two! Now for sports!"  
  
The TV flipped off. "Well? Is this a ransom? What do you want?! WHY AM I HERE?!" She glared at both of them. "It is a ransom in a way… I'm sure your lover Gary will pay it off himself happily." The boss said. "You leave Gary out of this! He isn't going to help you!" She fought back the urge to run up there and smash him with her mallet, that is, if they hadn't taken it away from her. "I'm sure Gary would do anything for you. If he doesn't. He doesn't deserve you in the first place." The man in black next to her whispered.  
  
She shot him a glare. "My lover is none of your business!" He looked at her. "Is it? Your lover is a selfish bastard who would have jumped on the first pretty woman he came to which just happened to be you!" Before she knew it the man was on the floor and her hand hurt. "How dare you! What do you know about my love life!? You know nothing about me! You want to see a selfish bastard why don't you go look in the mirror!"  
  
"Your love life?" He got back up, his cloak on the floor now. "Your love life? I happen to know a lot about your love life! How long did it take you to jump on the first man you came to!? An hour? A minute? What made you say yes? His money? His cheering squad? Or was it just the…"She moved to punch him with all her might. He sidestepped her and she ended up on the floor glaring up at him. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE THEY HANG! OR PLACED INFRONT OF A FIREING SQUAD!" She screamed at him. "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN!"  
  
"Amusing. But I must say that I have other business to attend to." The boss snapped his fingers and several guards appeared out of nowhere. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KEEP ME HERE? I'LL SHUT YOU ALL DOWN! DAMN YOU ALL!" They grabbed her and had to drag her out literally kicking and screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She pointed wildly at the boss. "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!" The doors slammed shut behind them. "Let go of me!" She kicked one of the guards. "I can go lock myself in my room!" She stormed off to her room knowing that if she even veered in the wrong direction, guards would probably surround her faster then she could blink.  
  
She walked in after a brief battle with the door then kicked over a chair. She finally calmed down and sat on her bed. She had to think this out carefully if she was to get out alive and in time to help the police. She just had to… "ARGH!" He lay back and stared at the ceiling. She went over what had just happened in her mind. She hadn't seen the boss… so she was no help there. So what good could she possibly do for the….  
  
"That's it!" She sat straight up. The man who had grabbed her in the first place! His cloak had fallen off! But she had been too angry to think about it at the time! Had she really gotten a good look at him? No… She just had to try and remember. She lay back down and closed her eyes.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Ash… Who do you think your father is? I mean, you must have some guesses…" She looked at him, catching him off guard. He looked up from admiring his badges. "Uhh…Gee Misty, I never really thought about it. Well, I mean, I've thought about it, but I just have no way of knowing…" She shook her head. He was so strange. Never met a boy like him before. "I know that. I just mean, who do YOU think he is? I mean, you must have SOME clues."  
  
He looked at her then up at the night sky. Pikachu lay at his side sleeping soundly, and Brock was busily messing with the fire. "Well… I remember… a long time ago… It's not very vivid, and I was just a little boy…" He paused; she could see that he was thinking hard about something that he had blocked out of his mind many years ago. "And…I remember… My mom was scared. Very scared. I didn't know why. We had to leave because people kept bothering us…" His face scrunched up as if just remembering something horrible.  
  
"Ash, it's okay… You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I asked." She smiled at him to show that it was all right. He seemed to sigh. "Yeah. It's okay. I don't remember much about it anyway." Pikachu snuggled up to him, and he laughed. "Its late anyway. We have a long road ahead of us." "Yeah… Especially if you're leading us." She laughed, but he didn't hear her. He was already asleep, in his own world of hurt. "Good night Ash… Sweet dreams." But his dreams weren't that sweet, he was trapped in the past, and it only held pain for him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
She sat up in bed. "It can't be…" She went over it again. Him standing back up, looking at her. His dark golden eyes blazing at her. His lean yet muscular face. His black hair, hanging down into his eyes, and a mess. It had to be someone else, but those eyes… The same deep eyes, yet, now full of darkness.  
  
She was about to scream, whether with rage, or complete despair, when there was a soft knock on her door. She got up, as if in a trance and went to the door. There stood Pikachu. She stared down at the little yellow mouse, which in turn looked up at her. "Pika!" It hugged her then ran in to sit on her bed. She suddenly had to sit down.  
  
She sat at the little desk and held her head in her hands trying to straighten out her thoughts. "Pi! Pika! Chu! Chu chu! Pika! Pi pikachu!" It looked at her frantically. Oh, how she wished she had made Ash teach her pikachu. Then she registered that thought, and started to laugh. She still could make him teach her! He was right down the hall as far as she knew! No! She couldn't start this! It would drive her over the edge! She had to get control again.  
  
"I'm sorry Pikachu. I never did learn how to understand you…" She apologized. The mouse sighed, then ran to the desk and took out some paper and a pen. "You can write? Oh, of course you can write. This is Team Rocket. They can do everything. I mean… they had a talking meowth, which is now a Persia. They created a life. They can take away life…. And they can resurrect the dead…" She growled the last part.  
  
She looked at what he was writing. He was a pretty good speller to. She wondered why that surprised her, she should be used to surprises by now. "Wait…What!?" She read it again.  
  
"Misty! I've missed you! Ash has to! Though he denies it, he's been keeping track of you!" She looked at Pikachu. "Missed me? That no good lousy… You both went over the cliff! I thought you were both dead! How could he just up and leave it all behind, then join Team Rocket? You both hated Team Rocket!" "Piii." He scribbled something.  
  
"We did go over the cliff! But it was staged by his father!" She blinked. "Excuse me? Father? Wait… you know who his father is? Why would he run off with Team Rocket after staging his own death with his dad if…" She stopped suddenly and turned to stare at Pikachu. "Pikachu… who is Ash's father?" She asked slowly, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "The leader of Team Rocket." He scribbled.  
  
Her head swooned. "And… what is his name?" She suddenly remembered all the newspaper articles she had looked at much earlier. He seemed to think hard then slowly spelled it out. "Giovanni." Of course! It all made sense! The death of Brock! The death of Mrs. Ketchum! Richie! And… Oh no! Gary! She suddenly remembered Gary.  
  
She was engaged to Gary Oak! Who was now the Pokemon Master! And… if Ash was back… and she knew that he was back… and she got away and told someone…. What would happen? Would they just over look it? Call it a small defect… No. Not when Ash was the son of the leader of Team Rocket! And she knew they'd never allow for that, she was here to say, dead or alive. "Oh man…"  
  
She looked at Pikachu. "Why? Why did he join Team Rocket? Even if his dad… He had reached his dream! He was the Master! He never told me! We could have done something! We always get out of these things!" Pikachu sadly looked down.  
  
She had to get away… The thought came to her quickly. She had to get away! She couldn't stay here! But… could she just leave with out confronting Ash again? She had to know… but he couldn't possibly be the same after all those years. Could he? Go…stay… She went to the door hoping that these people didn't feel the need to lock her in when she was in the center of Team Rocket land.  
  
She found it open. "Pika! Pi pikachu!" He ran up to her. "Pikachu. I have to go. I can't stay here! Please, don't get the guards!" He looked up at her. "Chaa…" "Thanks. You're Pika-pal." She turned to go and walked right into Ash. "AHH!" "Cha!" "Going some where Misty?"  
  
She stared into those deep dark eyes, held as in a trans. She found a part of her was scared. Nonsense. This was Ash. No reason to be scared of him… Yeah right, that was Ash. You haven't seen him in a long time… people changed… And now, he's on the bad side…  
  
She broke her gaze and glared at him. "What are you gonna do? Keep me here forever? You'll have to kill me." He didn't waver. "We can't allow you to just walk out Misty. You should know that." She felt a flash of hot anger suddenly. "How could you Ash Ketchum!?? How could you? After all that we saw and learned! I don't care if your father IS head of Team Rocket! How could you? I actually mourned for your loss! They killed Brock! And as far as we know, your mother to!"  
  
His gaze flickered to Pikachu who just shrugged then seemed to find a speck on the wall extremely interesting suddenly. "How could I?" He glared at her. "I've always known my dad was a very powerful man…just not which one. Why do you think I wanted to be a Master? Sure, it didn't start out that way, but seeing the blunders of Team Rocket, picking out their every mistake… and the whole time while I was blasting them off, and laughing with you, I was thinking to myself about how I could make it better… how that if I were in charge…"  
  
She couldn't take it any more. The thought that all she ever knew could have been a lie… that everything she felt was a lie… She slapped him. "LIAR! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!" She raged at him. He rubbed his cheek. Pikachu now looked up, desperately trying to calm her down. "Pi! Pikachu! Pika!!!" "DO YOU HEAR ME ASH! I HATE YOU! I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU!!! I WISH YOU HAD DIED!" She lost her composure completely and tears streamed down her face.  
  
He stared at her. "Misty…" She heard something in his voice that she hadn't heard in years. It only made her want to cry more. "Misty… I…" Suddenly a man in uniform stepped up to them and whispered something. The man looked uncomfortably at Misty and waited for instructions.  
  
"Does the boss know?" He asked softly. The man shook his head. "Fine. I'll be right there…" The man ran off. She wiped her eyes angrily. "The boss?" She laughed with out emotion. "Yes… run off again at the call of your people." He shot her a look that she couldn't quite read, and then turned to go. "Misty…" He paused. She looked up. "Why did you leave?" "Because I had to… I couldn't live a lie any more… I used to wish, that you weren't a part of that lie… and part of the truth." Ash clenched his fists. "If you try to escape, the officers around here have been instructed to put you in the Prison. Trust me, you don't want to go there." He walked away with Pikachu in tow.  
  
She watched him for a moment, and then noticed two big guards heading her way; she went back into her room and locked it herself. The boss… He called him the boss… could it be that no one in Team Rocket but the highest people knew who Giovanni was? And that no one knew whom Ash was? Yes… that had to be it. That way there would be no leaks, or problems…. Like Richie was…  
  
Misty looked her room over again. Anything to get her mind off of what had just happened. She now had a deep anger, and wanted to bring this place down with everyone in it… She had to… "Damn you!" She grabbed a paperweight and threw it at the wall. "CLANG!" "What…?" She ran over to the area it had hit and ran a hand over it. "A Vent!" Of course! Why didn't she think of that before! It was freezing in here! They had to be getting air in here somehow!  
  
It was cleverly disguised to almost blend right in with the wall. She took aim and kicked it out. It would be a tight fit, but who ever had designed this place hadn't taken into account that a small slender girl like her might be using it to escape. "Good thing I skipped the pie…" She muttered and crawled into the small space.  
  
It was dark and she tried not to scream as the spider webs clawed at her face. She had never really gotten over her fear of bugs. "Oh great." She came to a fork. Which way? She would just have to trust it to luck. She turned left. Never trust anything purely to luck. "WHOA!" She fell head first down the dark vent, slamming into the bottom. She caught her breath and made sure nothing was broken. Great, she was willing to bet every rocket with in a ten foot radius heard that.  
  
She looked around. "So much for going back…" Wait… Light! There was a vent next to her leading to a room. But which room? She carefully peered out to find herself high up and looking into a half lit empty room. She got ready to punch out the vent when she heard someone coming. "…Pay the ransom?" "Yes, they'll pay it. Gary himself has chipped in, and a team is picking it up now." Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice. Ash… and… Giovanni.  
  
"Good, we will need the supplies when we launch the attack. Have we set a date yet?" Ash nodded. "Half a week from now." "Good. My creation is nearly complete. Soon I will have total power." She watched as they walked over to the far wall. It held a large computer system and a map of the area. "Nothing will be in our way once we dispose of the girl." Girl? Did he mean her? They were going to kill her after all! "Dispose of? I thought we were going to…" "She knows to much. She would never willingly help us out. She knows you are still alive, and who I am. She must die. I hope your feelings on the matter or clear, son."  
  
Ash slowly nodded and turned away to look at the other thing that was along the wall. Misty moved closer to the vent to get a better look as well. It was a glass chamber full of many different chemicals, and vials. What were they up to?  
  
"Do you think this will be ready in time?" Ash asked softly. "I will make sure of it." Giovanni said darkly. Something beeped loudly scaring her to death. Was it an alarm? Had she been found out? No… It was just a vid- phone. Giovanni answered it and three familiar faces showed up.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" "Fools! Don't waist my time! This had better be good." He glared at Jessie, James, and Persian. "Sorry boss!" They mumbled quickly. "We have 'da loot!" Meowth held up two large bags and pointed to several others. "Yeah! It was a piece of cake!" Jessie smiled. "They paid off the ransom with out any trouble at all!" James grinned.  
  
Ash thought then spoke up. "No trouble?" "None!" He frowned. "Did you check the bags for tracers?" Silence. Then Jessie looked at Persian, Persian looked at James, and James looked at Jessie. "Umm…" A loud blast rocked the place, then the whole facility lit up with flashing lights, and an alarm went off. Giovanni turned to glare at the trio. "Fools! You have messed up for the last time!" Ash muttered. "I told you we should have moved them down, or at least gotten them into a position where they couldn't mess up…" The screen went blank.  
  
Giovanni headed for the door. "Ash, secure this area, we can't afford to lose the research. Prepare it to move if you have to. Then you know what to do." He left quickly muttering about the incompetent fools he had employed. Another blast rocked the place and she slammed into the vent knocking it out. Ash looked up sharply. "You have ten seconds to get out of there or I'll get you out myself. If I were you, I'd take the first option." She froze. What to do? "Pikachu, thunder bolt." He ordered and pikachu stepped forward. "Piiiika…." "No! I'm coming!" She climbed out of the vent and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Misty… should have known that room couldn't hold you." He glared. "What are you going to do? Call security?" He shook his head. "Can't. All the rockets are busy. Police problem…Easily handled. Looks like I'll have to watch you myself." She looked him over. "Love to stay, but I think this is my party, and I'd hate to keep them waiting. Bye!" She turned to go and found Pikachu in her way. "I don't think so." He went to the vials of chemicals and started adjusting the monitors and computers.  
  
She looked up at one of the monitors to see it was a security camera from one of the main rooms in the building. Hundreds of Police and masters were already in, and fighting off tons of Rockets. "It's over Ash. You can't win. They know where headquarters are… give up now, and maybe…" He didn't look up at her. "Maybe what? They'll go easy on me? Me? Former Pokemon Master? Ash Ketchum? Son of the main Rocket? Really Misty, and I used to think you were the logical one of the group…"  
  
She chose to ignore that. "Did you really join them willingly? You hated Team Rocket!" The place shook and Ash caught one of the vials marked with a flammable sticker. "I did… but people change." She glared. "You used to care about pokemon! Now you help to hurt them? And hurt people!" He responded by hitting a button, the screen light up as a flash of fire consumed three officers. "I do what I have to." He turned around holding up a flask of some light blue liquid. "Do you know what this is Misty? No, you wouldn't. This is why I came here, this and power. They have developed a serum that can join a Pokemon master to any pokemon. Mentally, and physically. It will give the person some of the pokemons' powers, senses, and strengths. But, they are going to use it only to give them an advantage, and to take over the world." She blinked. "Impossible…"  
  
"That's what they all said at first…but it works." She suddenly didn't want to see where this was going. "It works?" She pressed. "It's ready… but they don't know it. I'm not just going to give it to them." "So, you're playing a double hand?" She looked up at the monitor to see that the fight had moved to the area near where her room had been.  
  
"No…" He grinned darkly. "I want Team Rocket. I can run it better then these fools have been. Blundering incompetents that they all are. Couldn't guess a pokemon from a stick in the mud." She looked back at Pikachu, then back at him. "Oh…my…god… Ash, what did they do to you?" It had to be something… brainwash? Or… something! He was still Ash! And… She hated to feel it, but she did. She still held feelings for him…  
  
"It started when they killed Richie, didn't it?" She whispered. Nothing. "I'm sorry Ash… I did love you." The words slipped out before she could stop them. "I did to..." He whispered softly. "Then why? What happened?" She practically begged for an understanding. "People change Misty… some for the better, some for the worse, and some…" He quickly pocketed the vial, then before she knew it, he had knocked over the rest, and tossed them all on the floor. The chemicals mixed and instantly burst into flames. "Some get left behind. Let's go." He grabbed his cloak and ran to the door. She stood there, confused. "Are you going to stand there and burn with the place, or are you coming?" He called back. "I'm coming." She ran after him.  
  
They ran down a dark hallway. Whenever they came to fighting, he would slip them past it. She blindly followed him, not knowing where they were going. All she wanted to do was get out of there, and go home.  
  
"FREEZE!" The captain Jenny jumped out in their way. "I don't have time for this…" Ash muttered.  
  
Ash stopped dead in his tracks and pulled the hood lower over his face. "You there! Release her and give your self up! There is no hope for you. The building has been taken, and all the Rockets have been arrested." She couldn't help but think other wise. Giovanni was probably far away by now  
  
"Cha…" Pikachu sadly looked over at her. "You are surrounded. There is no escape." She suddenly felt the need to help her old friend. "Wait! He'll kill me!" She cried out. "What are you…?" Ash whispered. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Pikachu." He sighed. "She's right… Clear the path or Gary there will be groom to a pile of ashes."  
  
Jenny gritted her teeth and held the officers back. Ash grabbed her close and edged past them. "Pikachu, you know what to do." "Cha!" The little electric mouse ran over to the officers. "Piiiikaaaa-CHUUUU!!!" "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misty screamed as the whole hall lit up in a dazzling light. "Can't have them following us, now can we?" "BUT THOSE PEOPLE!" She saw them all fall to the floor sizzling. "They aren't dead. Just in serious need of a medic." He dragged her along.  
  
"We aren't going to take this! Do you know who we are?!" "Dat's right! We're famous!" "Watch the hair!" Oh great, Jessie, James, and Meowth… and the rest of the officers…and the other members of Team Rocket. "Damn it…" The only door was on the other side of them. "Hey! It's the Boss!" "Help us!" "Yeah, you owe us one!" "That's it, everyone dies." Ash muttered.  
  
"You can't be serious!" She tried to look up into his eyes. "Oh, I'm as serious as they come. Pikachu, back up plan." "Cha?" "You heard me." "Pikachu, pi pi. Chu! Chaa!" He seemed to get frustrated at that. "Fine! Everyone but her! Gesh… You and pretty girls…" "You're pika pal Pikachu!" Well, at least Pikachu was still the same.  
  
The room suddenly was filled with the sounds of guns clicking. She'd never seen so many guns aimed in her direction before in her life. "What are you going to do now Ash? They'll kill you if you so much as breathe wrong." She had meant it to sound mocking, but it came out the way she felt. Scared for him.  
  
"Listen carefully Misty. Run. Don't stop till you are clear of the building." "What about you?" "Team Rocket is going down… Dear old Dad can ground me later…." He took out the vial and tipped it in her direction. "See you around Misty." He downed it in one gulp. "Run. NOW!" Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder and concentrated."  
  
Her eyes widened and she ran. The sound of electricity crackling filled her ears. Then the sound of a gun shot. She didn't look back. She couldn't. Another gun shot. "FIRE! KEEP SHOOTING!" All around her, guns going off. She was almost to the door. "PIIIIIKAAAA…" Oh God… all those people… Ash… Pikachu…. "AHHHH!!!!" "CHUUUU!!!!!!!" She ran out the door and kept running. She looked back just as the building lit up with electricity.  
  
WHAM! The building erupted into a huge fireball, the blast sending her flying back. The last thing she remembered was seeing someone land next to her and suddenly blackness as the smoke and dust cloud raged over them.  
  
  
  
"Oh Misty! God it's so good to see you're alive!" Gary ran up to her and drew her into a hug. "Are you okay? When I heard that the raid had gone bad at the last minute and that the building was completely destroyed, I feared the worst!" She looked at her fiancé, "Completely?" "You didn't hear? Misty, no one made it out…" Her heart sank, the color rushing out of her scratched up face. "No one? Did they check?" "Yeah, no one made it. Just you and those that were outside the building. Oh Misty! Are you okay? It must have been terrible! Those monsters keeping you locked away and who knows what! Did they hurt you?" She turned away from the Rescue people who had dug her out of the rubble, away from Gary who was checking over her wounds.  
  
"Did they find the boss?" "Witnesses said that they saw a helicopter take off shortly after the invasion begun." Great, Giovanni was still out there. Her only problem was, could she turn him in? Could she bring down the most powerful man in the world? Would anyone believe her? "He probably has an alibi." She muttered angrily. "What?" Gary looked at her. "Oh, nothing. Take me home Gar. I'm tired."  
  
"And with a single explosion, Team Rocket blasted off completely. Remaining Rocket Members are being rounded up and the search for the head boss is being lead by Giovanni Corps. He has personally offered a reward to anyone who brings in the Head of Team Rocket. The death toll is now up to two hundred, one hundred and twenty of them being officers. A memorial will be held Tuesday in their honor. As for hostage Misty Waterflower, she is home with her fiancé and the wedding has been moved to Friday. Her report to the police is being reviewed and now for the sports!"  
  
She turned off the TV. There had been no sign of Ash, or Pikachu. He must have been taken out with the blast… Or shot to death… She fought back the tears. And As for Giovanni, he did have an alibi. A rather good one to. He was probably the trickiest smartest person around. And he knew that Misty knew who he was. But he didn't do anything. When she saw him at the police station, he merely grinned at her and left.  
  
"Like, Misty, cheer up!" "Yeah, you're totally bumming us out!" She looked up at her sisters. "Come on guys, this can wait." "Misty! Your wedding is in like, three days! Everyone who is anyone will be there!" "You want to look like the little shrimp that you are?" "I am not a shrimp!" She scoffed. "Come on little sis. We have got to get your hair ready." "So early?" "Oh, just trust us! Gosh Misty." She sighed. "Fine." Bring on the 'surprise' wedding party.  
  
"I do." She breathed. "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man, and wife. Kiss the bride!" She leaned in and was swept away by Gary. "This is the happiest day of my life!!" Professor Oak wailed and Tracy furiously sketched away. He already had a huge stack of sketches next to him. "Smile!" Todd snapped picture after picture. "Like, toss the flowers this way little sis!" "In your dreams Violet!" "Oh, just cause you're already engaged Daisy doesn't mean you're next!" "Come on Misty! I'm your favorite!" Lilly begged. "Hardly." She tossed it and was surprised to see Sabrina catch it. "No fair! She cheated somehow!" All three of her sisters grumbled. "I did no such thing." Sabrina winked at Misty.  
  
"Come on Misty! Time to go!" They ran outside and headed for the limo. Rice rained down on them. Something glinted at her out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it Misty?" Gary Asked. "Where… Where did that come from?" A nice shinny new bike with a bow on it stood off to the side. "Oh that, it came a while ago. A late gift giver I guess." "Who was it from?" He shrugged. "Want to bring it with us? We could use it later…" He grinned at her. "Yeah, Let's bring it." He ran over and got it and stuck it in the trunk. "Come on Mrs. Oak, the plane leaves in an hour!" "Coming!" She got in the car and the crowed cheered. "Like, Have fun on the Honey Moon Misty!" "Send us all the details!" "I want pictures!" "Call me when you get there Gary!" They waved and the car took off. "Oh Gary…" She sighed. "Here, this came off the bike, it's for you." He handed her a carefully folded note. "Thanks." She opened it and read.  
  
"To replace the old one. It's time for you to change."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, what did you think? TELL ME THE TRUTH! I CAN TAKE IT! I SWEAR! (And if I cant, I'll just go curl up in my little corner and wail.)  
  
Oh, and as for the way it ended… I'M GOING TO WRITE A SEQUAL! HA HA! SO TO ALL OUT THERE THAT LIKED IT! OF YOU SO FEW AND WAY COOL PEOPLE, I'M WORKING FOR YOU! And all you people out there that didn't like it, I'M WORKING AGAINST YOU! HA HA! (You're still cool.) And I promise, all you TR lovers. It's not destroyed. I'm going to have a LOT more TR, A LOT more Ash with a twist, still some Misty, AND A LOT MORE GIOVANNI! (For Utah, Cause I know you love him, and probably only read this because I mentioned Gio. In the Summary. DIDN'T YOU YOU GIO/VADER FREAK! HA HA HA!!! I KNOW YOU… Okay, I'm babbling…)  
  
So, I'm just trying to say… THERE IS A SEQUAL COMING SOON!  
  
-BC (Whoa… look at my initials! COOL!) ~~(o^-^o)~~ 


End file.
